srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Dpiomacg
On this page, we will post information on other organisations and our relations with them. Fromp Main website: http://frompfromp.wikia.com/ Important members: Rick Perry , ex-presidential candidate and founder; Konata Izumi , Lucky Star character and fromp ambassador General information Fromp is very mysterious and enigmatic. Their goals and values are not known presently. They are very often zoned out and speak in a very strange dialect. They have shown to value sromp things, such as Touhou, and scramp things, such as My Little Pony. If no sromp candidate runs next presidential election, we may consider endorsing Rick Perry, if he decides to run. A vote for a fromp candidate is a vote against a scramp one. The fromp elements are glup, yiy, oao, and aujg. Current relations SROMPSROMP is currently neutral towards fromp. We are currently on good terms, but not enough is known about fromp for us to really know what they are up to. The fromp could be holding greater power than even us or the prorpro, or they could be very weak; they never show anything. They have shown support for both us and scramp, our worst enemy, in the past. Also, their affinity for MLP is disconcerting among our circles. We cannot fully trust them because what they say one minute they might change the next. They never really stick to anything they say for very long. They may redirect their hatred for scramp to us one day. However, we do not see them as a massive threat because they probably don't mean harm to anybody. We're not sure they ecen know what they're doing. Recent events + January 27, 2012: Konata Izumi and Tom had a short but intense falling out. Konata stopped the alteration abruptly as she started to space out, but at least showed opposition to Tom for a short while. =''' January 27, 2012: Konata Izumi proposed to us a deal to reveal information on Steve Jobs and to support us on our mission to take him down, with the condition of us having to watch My Little Pony. We politely declined. The whole thing could have been a ploy, however; we are not sure of that as of now. - January 19, 2012: Rick Perry suspends his presidential campaign and begins endorsing Newt Gingrich, a known scramp candidate. '''+ December 4, 2011: Rick Perry's mudpuppy discovers a prorpro base and destroys it. We congratulated them for this effort. + January 29, 2012 The Fromp give us a beautiful lamb as a gift, and they depart with some nice stew. Scramp Main website: http://antisrompsrompheh.wikia.com/ Important members: Steve Jobs , founder of the scrampwiki, champion of scramp, founder and leader of the prorpro; Sarah Palin, lookout for Russia and scrampest politician ecer; Tom and Yoyu , Scramp ambassadors, and owner of Tom's Hardware and Yoyu's software respectively. General Information Scramp is a very thick-skulled sretarted. They want to wipe us off the face of our face, a goal we share mutually, but the similarites end there. They are of equal footing to us, which is why we have not emerged victorious yet. They're main organisation, the prorpro, has bases ecerywhere and spies all over the planet to track our ecery move, making them a formidable foe. Current relations We are currently at war with scramp, due to their values and goals being about the opposite of ours, other than the similarities mentioned earlier. Recent Events - January 4 - 16, 2012: Tried killing Tenzin Gyatso throughout his journey to Chokeland and Macedonia numerous times. - December 30, 2011: Rered A Wikia Contributor greatly for about a week. - November 12, 2011: Produced Mitt Romney, Newt Gingrich, and Rick Santorum as presidential candidates in hopes of scramping american faces. - November 11, 2011: Tom's hardware gave us false information about processor optimization. - October 5, 2011: Steve Jobs recently staged death to step down as CEO of apple and more effectively control the prorpro. Category:Artickees